Love isn't selfish
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: Even a monster like him could see that despite losing everything she had, she hadn't lost her innocence in this dark tainted world in which she did not belong. He could feel the shift of remorse moving in the deepest pits of his soul to take pity on the human. He never expected that she would claw her way into his cold, unforgiving heart without even trying, at all.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story was a request from anonymous user. This is an Aizen/Yuzu Fic; weird I know, but since people saw I wrote about Kensei/Yuzu they thought it was fine to make a request for this, not that I mind I got this idea when I read Bleach Chapter 519.**__**  
**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The girl in the Dungeons never cried, she was always silent-never uttered a single word. Gin found the Human fun; Aizen didn't seem to care that he played with the girl. Though he acted childishly for giggles, it was a feat to make her laugh or even smile. At the moment he was eating permissions like a child, sitting across from her one arm full of them and one on his hand as he took a bite off of it "Mah, Capt'n Aizen hasn't seem tah hate yah, so I'd say yer not gonna get hurt"

"…" she chewed slowly on her permissions. She had met this _Capt'n Aizen_ well he always came by her Cell. When he thought she was sleeping he would run his fingers through her hair or caress her cheek. There were times that he had left his Coat when she was cold, though he seemed like a kind person there was a darkness in his eye that caused her to not react in his presence when she was 'awake'.

"Yuzu-tan, ya really are lonely aren't ya?" Gin opened his eyes, the girl looked up slightly.

"…Pretty" his grin turned to a smile. It was a start but, she would always talk when he opened his eyes. A few words, but he would get her to talk. After the War with the Spirit King, Aizen managed to escape after Soul Society was destroyed no survivors. Not the Kurosaki, not even the Vizards or Shinigami. The only Shinigami-like being that survived was the child and she had been a Plus when Aizen came across her.

He was sure the man had done it out of pity, the girl was only 13 weeks before her birthday. But, she began to grow up, she looked 14 now and though she lashed out at anyone who approached her she was just a frightened little girl who wanted her Family back. Something that would never happen; they had died. The reason that they she was in the Dungeons now was because she had killed several Arrancar who came near her.

It was her 8th year in here but, he was sure that she didn't even know how long it had been. He was the only person she didn't lash out wildly at, though Szayel said to keep the cuffs on her. He was Gin Ichimaru, he was the Trickster and Prankster itself. He gave a grin, and with a flicker of the wrist the chains were gone. A small gasp escaped her lips, he brought his finger to his lips, and led her out of the Cells.

"We're gonna take a little trip" he nudged for her to climb his back, she hadn't received a piggyback ride since she was 11. It was something that she was grateful and happy for. "Here is tha Kitchen" there was hostility in the air "Boo!" they tensed. Gin grinned "now, were tah go" he hummed "you wanna see a big hissing kitty?"

"What the hell are you doing you bastard?!" Grimmjow sneered, Yuzu blinked under her long bangs that covered her face, this Arrancar in fact did _look_ like a hissing cat who was dropped in the water. A giggle escaped her lips, "Oi, you're still alive brat?" he had seen her when she was brought then nobody heard of her since she was put in the Dungeons.

"See, I did tell you there's a big hissing kitty" Gin said, this caused the blue haired Arrancar to throw another shouting fit "off we go~!" they did not notice the pair of dark chocolate brown eyes following them. Yuzu was sleeping by the time they finished going all around Las Noches "long day, wasn't it?" he skipped down the Hall ignoring how the Arrancar scurried away.

"Gin"

"Ara, Capt'n Aizen, didn't see ya there" the burnet looked at him with an unwavering gaze. Up to more mischief he placed the girl in the burnet's arms "gotta go, she's a little mellow kitten if ya don't scare her, Ja!"

"Gin" Aizen began, but the other Shinigami was already gone. He sighed looking down at the girl, brushing the hair from her face he couldn't help but, let his expression soften. Such warmth and innocence didn't belong in this World. Yuzu woke to find herself in the arms of this man, she went rigid and he didn't say a word as he walked into the throne room,

He set her down on the chair as he turned to pick up an orb, she had heard Gin call it the Hogyoku. Tensing, as he approached her, his hands brought her hands out and he set the orb on them. He brushed some of her bangs behind her ear showing her brown eyes, there was this gentle look in his eyes despite the darkness in them.

"Your wish, let it become one with your heart and it shall be granted" her eyes moved to the orb on her hands,

"I want to see them again" she whispered, her voice was soft, and childish: fitting.

"Very well" his hands were set over her smaller ones and the orb began to glow, she gasped as the ground began to shake in tremors and there were cracks on the air. A binding light came from the orb, her eyes met his chocolate brown eyes and then there was nothing. Shinji looked back as Aizen suddenly collapsed,

"Oi, Souske" the burnet blinked repeatedly as he woke, the blonde arched a brow "ya pregnant or somethin?"

"As a matter of fact, 14 weeks, Hirako-Taichou" he answered with sarcasm. The blonde's eyes flashed in amusement, he looked at his hands – it was also, an opportunity to correct his mistakes. Today had been the day he had been chosen as Shinji Hirako's Lieutenant. He would do it for _her_, to see that smile and those words: _"thank you"_.

He looked up "I don't like that look Souske" his lips curled up,

"You won't like many things about me, Hirako-Taichou"

* * *

Yuzu Kurosaki looked outside, Rukia-chan was in Ichigo's closet again. It was happening all over again, though this time it seemed that Aizen Souske hadn't been involved with the incident 110 years ago. The Captain of the 12th Division was 'Akon' she had seen him several times during the War with the Spirit King. She looked down, despite being 11 she never cut her hair once after she woke as a 4 year old.

It reached her waist now, like her mother's it was honey brown and wavy yet like her father it was also, spiky. Her bangs fell over the right side of her face as some framed the left side of her face. She was marked as a 'genius' so she was already in her third year in Junior High, the following year she'd be able to be with her brother in High School.

With a soft sigh, she looked out the window again before standing. She's been having strange dreams and hearing voices lately, the problem with the Bounts had been recently solved and though she was now aware of her brother's Shinigami Status – he thought she couldn't see ghosts. Just like the Karin and her father.

Urahara had given her a strange look just the other day, to which she returned before shaking her head. He had always been a strange one. Karin was staring at her sister in shock, so Urahara got her to send some chocolate to Yuzu because she had left it behind when she bought candy.

Yuzu was older now, she looked like a real Junior High Student her hips were slightly curvy, her bust was an a-cup and her waist was slim. It was somewhat fitting and she had grown 2 inches to boot! Ichigo burst in demanding answers "it wasn't me! It was that shady shop keeper!" she protested, when Yuzu suddenly giggled.

"Its alright, it doesn't matter" she laid back down and was quick to fall asleep. Urahara wasn't surprised at the visit, in fact he had been expecting her "you know" was all she said,

"I was still alive, when time was broken through" he said patting the space beside him "there is only a single object that can grant such a wish" he added "I'm sure that is why it wasn't Aizen-san who did the Hollowfication experiments. He wanted to be a better man, I don't know what happened after you were taken to Hueco Mundo, but he changed"

"I just wanted to see them again" she whispered, tears spilling from her eyes. He set his hand on her head, and smiled.

"I know, I did too" he set his stripped hat on her head and chuckled, she wiped her tears as she looked up at him "well, how about some chocolate?" she smiled with a nod. Rukia shifted as Yuzu came down the stairs wearing a white elbow sleeve length shirt and green shorts with Urahara's hat on her head. The girl had socks on without her slippers and missing the last step she was caught,

"Ah…" she met chocolate brown eyes and then smiled "thank you" Aizen slowly released her waist, and she picked up the hat and put it on "Onii-chan is in his room, I'm late for work" she said hurrying towards the foyer sliding and stumbling as she ran towards the front door.

"Come with me, Aizen-Taichou" the burnet moved his gaze from the hall to the noble girl who walked up the stairs. Urahara chuckled as Yuzu stumbled into the shop

"We're a bit clumsy today, Yuzu-chan"

"You're right" she pouted fixing his hat on her head, "its hard to make it stay on" he grinned wickedly "but I won't take it off until I can manage with ease"

"That's a challenge I'll take, lets make it 10 days"

"Deal" Yoruichi watched with a sweat drop in her cat form, _'am I really seeing this?'_ "ohayo, Yoruichi-san"

"Yuzu-tan" the black cat walked gracefully towards the girl. It was late afternoon when the girl arrived home, making a bee line towards the Kitchen to make dinner. The commotion followed, Ichigo and Isshin fighting, Karin ignoring them, Rukia drawing Chappy and Yuzu tell them to stop. However, the newcomer watched the girl.

Ichigo who had noticed the man watching his sister hummed in suspicion, they acted as if they knew each other, but they hadn't spoken to each other. He was suspicion about the man. Yuzu hummed looking out the window, the Captain was outside talking to another Shinigami sending a sharp pain in her chest. Her brown eyes met chocolate brown under the glasses, there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

She smiled back in return, before turning away from the scene. Her slightly jealously was detected by the blonde, who tutted her despite the grin on his face. "I like him…?" she tilted her head.

"You don't?" he questioned back,

"I don't know…" she admitted confused, he sighed ruffling her hair

"Sleep on it" she gave a nod, only to see that she couldn't sleep. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap sleeping gown that went mid-thigh framing her developing hips. Since she was going to go downstairs she slipped on black thigh high stocking and walked downstairs the her waist length hair in pigtails, she walked towards the kitchen for a cup of water before sitting on the floor near the window.

Maybe it was the fact that he had been nice to her before they came to this timeline, no. It wasn't that, it was because he showed that he cared and it made her drop her guard around him. It was that when she did he walked away. It hurt, touching her chest as if there was a physical ache she sighed looking out the window.

Unaware of the man walking into the Living Room who paused, sensing the new Reiatsu her head turned to the burnet who wasn't wearing his glasses and whose hair wasn't its usual scholar styled, it looked like he had ran his hand through it, and it was falling back to place some strands falling to his left. He said nothing, "why?"

"…" he didn't answer. How could he answer? He was a selfish, manipulative man who got what he wanted and he didn't want that with her. He wanted to protect that innocence and warmth she provided. He took a step towards her and her gaze dropped to the floor, he was reminded when he saw her in the dungeons.

* * *

Urahara saw the glum mood his apprentice was the weeks to come, until he had enough of her running into walls. He sat her down and he had her talk to him "I ran away" it didn't take his genius to figure out what she was talking about,

"Have you tried speaking with him?"

"He left that night"

"Yah talking bout Capt'n Aizen" the girl's head snapped "ara, either ya missed me or yer lonely" the Captain said stumbling as the girl ran straight for him to tackle him to a hug. The blonde stood, tilting his hat forward.

"You have the day free, Yuzu-chan". The duo walked down the street of Karakura Town,

"Oh? You like Capt'n Aizen" he grinned "ya really are naïve, Yuzu-tan" she sighed softly in a gloomy mood again "if he didn't care bout you, then he wouldn't have made all of this happen. He could have gone traitor again, but he chose tah be a better man for you" he continued "if you really, want to tell you've gotta get yer own feelings settled before you tell them because half assed feelings will hurt the both of ya"

"I know…" she trailed off, "its just my mind goes blank when he gets close, I feel like when I first got to Los Noches" she was acting on survival instinct. "I just run away, that's all I ever do and I can't change that" he understood what she meant. He didn't blame her, to have lost everything then to suddenly have it back, she didn't want to gain something and then have it snatched away without being able to stop it.

* * *

Depending on the votes I might continue this Story.

I hope you weren't disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

**About the question if this would be an Original Story; Sorry, its not. Its going to be One & Two-Shots like my Ken/Yu, Hitsu/Yu and Ishi/Yu.**

**And to 'Dollar$' sorry for the wait this is the next One-Shot with a reincarnated Gin in it.  
**

* * *

A secret that she had was that about 10 months after her brother stopped seeing Ghosts she encountered a woman, a beautiful blonde foreigner with a white haired man who had a Kansai dialect, they were holding a baby. She had been exiting the Clinic when the woman deposited the baby and said that she wanted nothing to do with it, stunned; she couldn't move as they left in the car and when her father curiously called her name she turned with the baby in arms.

She vowed to raise the baby as her own.

It was only a few months later that her father and Kisuke-san made a big deal out of the baby, she heard them mumble about 'reincarnation' and then 'Ichimaru' and they usually silenced when she was around. She didn't think too much about it until Gin was 2, it had been her 3rd Year in Junior High when she had been taken her adoptive son out to buy him new clothes when she encountered Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun's Lieutenant.

She broke down crying as she spotted Gin.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Urahara looked over at the teen, "about who he was before he was human," she continued, Gin was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Grey eyes shifted over to the front, where the Shinigami were having a barbeque in the back of his Shop again, it had been over a year since the Quincy War and there were a few who wanted to celebrate.

"Your father didn't want you to know,"

"Does he really think I would judge Gin for who he used to be before?" he remained silent, "I thought he knew me better than that, he can't even trust his own children," he opened his mouth to protest, "or is this about _that person_?" his mouth clamped shut, "I thought as much," they said nothing watching the other have fun. "Kisuke-san," he hummed as he turned to face her, "no matter what he did in the past, he's my son now and if Soul Society wants anything to do with him; they'll have to kill me first, that person included," Yuzu stated before turning her heel.

"What was that about Kisuke?" Yoruichi questioned,

"Facts, simple facts Yoruichi-san," Urahara answered.

"Sukoshi waratte machi o nagameta haruka kioku, kaze ni fukarete kami ga kasuka ni hoho o naderu, toomawari shite te ni ireta no wa hitotsu no kagi itami wa tsuyosa jikan wa omoide ni kawaru toki, tobira wa aketa…Shine, asahi ga sasu boku ga, miteiru no wa mirai—!" her chin was grasped and lips met hers, hair brushed against her throat, her brown eyes met chocolate brown eyes through his glasses. "Itai,"

"What an unpleased expression," the burnet commented,

"I'm in School, you're supposed to be a teacher," she answered looking out the window, he sighed in response.

"You're still upset with me," no response, "Sukoshi,"

"It's Kurosaki-san, Aizen-_sensei_,"

"I see," he pushed his glasses up, "well then Kurosaki-san, 5th Period is about to begin, you'll be late," she was startled and she looked at her cell phone and it was indeed time, "electronics aren't allowed in school premises within school hours, confiscated," he set the black cell phone on his jacket's pocket and walked away and she stood quickly,

"Souske!"

"Its Aizen-sensei, Kurosaki-_san_," he replied mockingly. Yuzu sighed watching him leave the classroom. It was after the Vandenreich War that Aizen Souske had been granted his freedom for his cooperation, his powers were sealed and he was exiled to the World of the Living, it was where she had met him after he saved her from a Hollow.

He jabbed at her, bragged about what he had done to her family, the cruel things he's done. He's tried manipulating her and she brushed all his attempts off, it was when Jinta had asked her out on a Date that he showed signs of jealousy and she had gone on the Date that he literally walked up to her and kissed her telling her that she was his salvation and that he _needed _ her by his side.

A year later they married, her father gave the permission faster than he should have and now she was a 1st Year in High School, the reason she was upset with him was because he carelessly flirted back with teachers and students alike; he had been kissed and did nothing to stop it! Yuzu took a long breath and make to a decision in that moment.

"If he's jealous and possessive, why can't I be the same?" she rushed out of the classroom and looked both ways, then saw the burnet outside for the Assembly, opening the window despite Ochi-sensei's bewildered protests she jumped 2 floors down and ran, towards him "Souske!" the burnet turned to her in question as she ran faster,

"Oh?" her hand reached out to grasp his tie and she pulled him down for a kiss, gasps and whispers broke out in the crowd. He smirked into the kiss and she stepped on his foot for that, he had _planned_ this. Sometimes, she hated that know-it-all side of him, "it's the first time you fall into place with my plans, Sukoshi," he murmured against her lips.

"It'll be the last," she replied with a scowl, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Aizen-sensei, Kurosaki what is the meaning of this!?"

"It's a lover's quarrel Morita-sensei, my Wife and I had a few misunderstandings that is all," was the smooth reply. Ichigo's brow ticked as he saw the duo cuddling in the couch, so they had already made up. They love-dovey aura always irritated him, and it pissed him off knowing that he couldn't do anything to stop it, suddenly small quick footsteps approached,

"Mama!" he perked up intrigued as the toddler hugged Yuzu by the waist blandly ignoring Aizen, "miss you," he said leaning his head on her chest, Yuzu smiled hugging him back and then the toddler, it was as when Yuzu looked away that he let himself fall on the floor and he cried loudly,

"Gin, what happened!?" she gasped

"Pushed me!"

"Souske!" Yuzu chastised, "I get if you're jealous of grown men and teenagers, but Gin is my son!" the burnet opened his mouth, when her cell phone rang, "wait here, I need to answer this call," she said setting the toddler down. When she was gone the boy stopped crying Ichigo was curious as he took a drink of his Tea, when the boy gave an all too familiar mocking grin,

"Ya lose this round Capt'n Aizen," Gin said jumping off the couch, Ichigo sprayed the Tea and looked over at the burnet who calmly stood. He laughed at the man's misfortune, the burnet merely opened a drawer and pulled out a knife and took in its sharp edge.

"If I cut him to little pieces nobody will find a body, will they?" the glasses gleamed against the light. Ichigo stood trying to stop his laughter,

"H…hold it! You killed him, he wants to get even. Yuzu was technically his before you ever showed up so he's got more than enough reason to act like that!" he protested, "uh…" he looked at Karin who was giving them a shocked look, "what's up Karin?" she blinked,

"What did you do to piss him off?" she asked.

"It wasn't me! Aizen, give me that freakin knife, cool off will you!?"


	3. Chapter 3

He talked, he talked _a lot_ in fact, he bragged about how imperfect the world was and he was missing one vital thing: himself. SLAP! Urahara, Yoruichi. Isshin, Ichigo, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Shinji's eyes widened while Momo gasped in shock. Aizen looked to the side, his cheek stinging turning a light pink color the girl on front of him had her hand clenched as she glared at him with tearful eyes, his chocolate brown eyes turned towards her as she set her hand down.

"There is one thing that makes you different from Kisuke-san," Yuzu said,

"Oh? And pray tell, what is that?" Aizen questioned mockingly,

"Genuine love for who you really are," he froze, the others tensed-if Aizen lashed out on the human there was little they could do to protect her. Yuzu looked down with a saddened expression, "I can't say I understand, someone with high intelligence like the both of you have may see the world in a different way, nothing is perfect, nobody is not even the Soul King and that is something that he himself accepts," she said her hands clenching at her sides to the point it drew blood, "but…"

"Be quiet," he said head bowed, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"But we can try to change things if we think its right, the way you did things, all you did-all you planned for decades, my brother changed millions of years of rules in Soul Society in a few months," Yuzu said ignoring his order, "maybe you're sadistic, cruel and manipulative, that wasn't who you always were and because of that nature of yours, you hurt many people; I won't agree with what you did to Otou-san, but if you hadn't done that, he'd never have met Kaa-san, and we wouldn't of have been born and I don't agree with how you tormented Hinamori-san; she didn't deserve it, Hirako-san and Kisuke-san, they also didn't deserve what you did to them, but there are many bonds they've formed because of that,"

"I said, be quiet," he repeated and she didn't falter,

"Right now, I'll give you 2 choices. I said it before and I'll say it now; continue your current path and return to Muken or change and come with me," Yuzu said eyes tearful, "what will it be? I won't ask a third time Aizen Souske," he laughed, his hand raised to his face as he laughed and then he looked at her brushing his hair out of his eyes with a gentle expression startling most, except a few people and she didn't look away as his eyes met hers.

"I give up," he said, "you win,"

"Whaaaat!?" Shinji did a double take, "hold it, hold it, am I tha only one not gettin the whole 'I change my ways for love' aura cause that expression on his face is seriously freakin me out!" he said waving his arms,

"Aizen you…!" Isshin began his hand moving inside his Shihakusho's Kosode in a threatening manner, "look at Yuzu's baby pictures! Isn't she adorable!?"

"Oyaji!" Ichigo shouted furiously, followed by Yuzu's flustered cry of 'Otou-san!' "why am I not surprised?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose, "can you believe this!?" he pointed at both senior captains who had joined the intrigued burnet's side as they went over his sister's baby pictures,

"Enough already!" Yuzu snatched the pictures, "if you don't go home right now you don't get Dinner, Otou-san!"

"Wha-!? But Yuzu~!" she turned away from him walking away, he latched onto her, "Daddy's starving for Yuzu's Curry~!" he whined, Urahara chuckled at the girl's embarrassment,

"Onii-chan!" Ichigo saluted her, he pealing their father away from her as she stashed all of the pictures into her bag. Yuzu sighed out in relief, "Kukaku-kun should have served Dinner by now, go on ahead I'll catch up soon" with a mumbled response he dragged his whining father out of Sereitei and into Rukongai with Rukia in tow. Urahara charmingly led both senior Captains away and Yoruichi shot her a cheshire grin followed by a wink, Shinji led Momo carefully away who had a hand on her pregnant belly.

"W…well, I should also get—eep!" Aizen pulled her close by the waist, he was smiling eyes glinting in mirth,

"Where did that confidence go?" he questioned smoothly,

"With everyone." the 15 year old answered meekly.


	4. Chapter 4

Aizen Souske heard the door to his cell open, when he heard a voice he recognized all too well, Yuzu looked up at the blonde man in fear. She was so scared about what was happening outside she had just died! Urahara set Yuzu down gently, "I need you to stay here, for your own safety when the battle ends I will be sure to come find you" he said.

"B…But Onii-chan" she began,

"Your brother is a strong boy" he reassured, "he's not your father's son for nothing" he soothed "no matter what, I need you to stay in here and keep _him_ company until one of us come back for you" her tearful brown eyes stared at him pleading, before nodding. He smiled softly, "it'll be okay, it'll be over and you'll be able to go home Yuzu-chan" he promised.

"O…Okay" he gave a nod, when he shut the door and locked it the 14 year old pulled her legs to her body. It was dark, she looked at the center of the room there was a man in black bindings, she had been told all about this Aizen Souske and his reasons behind his actions. She wondered why he refused to aid the Vandenreich; the Organization out there destroying the World of the Living and Soul Society.

Hitsugaya-kun had promised to get her to safety after he found her Soul. The battle was worse when they entered Sereitei; Urahara arrived to snatch her away to bring her to this place called 'Muken'. It was a Prison, but also the safest location _anywhere_. She hadn't known how much time passed, a very long time since her short hair was ankle length yet she had barely aged a year at most.

She got lonely, so she walked towards the man and pulled off his mouth bindings and eyes, he had intense chocolate brown eyes. He seemed confused at her appearance. She was only wearing her white summer dress and was barefoot. "What's your name?" Aizen looked at the child, he had thought that she had been gone since she didn't make a sound.

"Aizen Souske"

"I'm Yuzu Kurosaki" she tilted her head, "why are you here?"

"Why are you?" he countered, her expression saddened.

"I was killed by a man, the Leader of some organization," he tensed realizing of whom she meant. "Kensei brought me to Soul Society, Onii-chan wasn't home that man wants him" the girl added "Kisuke-san brought me here for my safety, but I don't know how long has it been anymore"

"2 decades possibly more" her eyes widened perplexed,

"That long…?" she sighed softly walking towards the door, her hand was set over it as she looked out. Her Reiatsu felt so warm, pure something he hasn't sensed in any Shinigami in all his 5 centuries of life. Something so innocent and untainted doesn't belong in this World, he narrows his eyes – she's the treasure of the Kurosaki Family, he knows that.

He can't let her stay in this rotten, corrupted, tainted world.

She doesn't belong here.

He felt his Reiatsu tingle in as her own resounded in the room, it was like a blanket that made you feel safe. He was positive she'd make a great mother if she ever had children and that thought leaves a bad taste in his mouth. They talk mostly about nothing in particular, and then she asks about 'why' he doesn't need to know which why it was. He answers, tells her something _nobody _breathing in this World does.

His Family was killed and he was left to live in misery and his hatred to grow.

3 centuries of bitter feelings; they fade away with her company.

She undoes the bindings. He teaches her to defend her she's alarmed when he suggests it, but determination fills her and he has enough patience to teach her from scratch: she has no fighting experience, all she's familiar that is close to hand to hand combat is Gymnastics, that comes to advantage for evasion, agility and flexibility. She has advance growth rate like her brother, but he properly teaches her _everything_ step-by-step they won't be coming out of Muken anytime soon.

"Sunder, Zetsumei" the Reiatsu grows as her curved hilted lavender hilted katana morphs into a black Scythe about 7 feet in length and the blade is 4 feet, 2 ½ in width, it's all black with the lower curved of the blade silver. Her hands get a firm hold over the rod and she bolts, he waits blocking with his Zanpakuto that he had been able to re-summon. He tilts his head in wonder, her eyes are shut when she fights sensing out movements instead of seeing with her own eyes.

He assumes it's a wise decision, if the Shinigami were to enter things wouldn't end well…for either of them. That is the last time they spar. The reason why: he laid his hands on her and impregnated her. he could already hear the disgusted accusations of using a little girl to achieve his goals etc… she knows he's not an innocent man, he furrows his brow. Then, why did she smile so gently at him and tell him she loves him? Her feelings are genuine, but why?

Years later the door opens, but either are sleeping that they don't noticed the hardened brown eyes. Ichigo saw his sister looking so small in the enemy's hold, theirs is a boy and a little girl younger in between them; he was ready to kill Aizen when he noticed the peaceful expression on her face. On _their_ faces and he knows she wasn't tainted.

"Yo" he says, they wake up quickly "time to go home" he walks away and Yuzu blinks perplexed at the Haori he's wearing it has a '1' on it. Her small feet touch the ground, pulling both children close in her arms she follows him out followed by the man behind her. Her arms suddenly places both toddlers down and her eyes tear up at the sight of her father covered mostly in bandages.

"O…Otou-san" she whimpered. Rukia turned to see white and honey brown crash onto Isshin who hugged his daughter. Shinigami tense at Aizen's presence, he was no longer bound, the man is merely leaning against the doorway his eyes trained on the young girl before they shifted to the toddlers, he crouches on front of them.

"Yuuhei, Hanae" he called, Ichigo blinked at the gentle look in the man's eyes as the toddlers walked up to him, "we'll be separated for some time, but I'll see you again. I need you to look after your mother," they gave nods. Yuuhei, had this calm, serene expression, but it changed drastically at the fact that he wouldn't see his 'Chichue' for some time. Hanae was a lot like Yuzu shy and a crybaby.

Yuuhei took after his father in looks, chocolate brown hair and eyes with a light tan fair skin, but his hair was slightly spiky. Hanae had chocolate brown eyes, but light brown hair that had the waves her father had with light tan fair skin. Yuuhei looked 8 whilst Hanae looked 5, probably multiplied by 5 was their age. Ichigo turned to Kyoraku who was analyzing the scene before their eyes met. They were going to talk about that change later, they gave their own nods.

"Ah…" Yuzu looked ready to cry, but Aizen murmured something and he caught something along the lines of 'you must not shed tears for me Sukoshi,' and he set a chaste kiss on her lips before kissing her forehead. It looked so tender that even Karin was considering letting the guy go, but he had crimes to pay. "I'll wait for you then," she said with a smile, a bright smile Ichigo hadn't seen since she was 11. There was a flash of something: pain? Maybe, because in 20,000 years she may no longer exist or his children for that matter and Ichigo barely held back a wince it was kind of ironic, this time it wasn't the mother, but the father absent in their child's life.

Turns out, Yuzu was pregnant again so Rukia is ecstatic to help her when she can't move too much.

He kind of wishes that Aizen never betrayed Soul Society.


	5. Chapter 5

"UWAAAH! KISUKE-SAN!" came the cry from outside; a familiar childishly tuned voice, the girl on front of him was looking at him as if he were her salvation. Oh, he _knew_ why she was like this. That reason had an existence, a face and a name: Aizen Sosuke. He was that very reason, _'he must've made a move on her again'_ he thought taking in how flustered she was.

That man, ever since the Cold War against the Quincy his assistance lowered the sentence. He was exiled to the human world and over half of his powers were sealed and now 2 years since the War he was a Calligraphy and English Teacher in Karakura High School where sweet, innocent and cute Yuzu Kurosaki attended. This was starting to become a common occurrence since her first day of High School, it was now the 28th of April and—

"Turn me into a boy!"

—he was starting to consider-WHAT!?

"Huh!?" was the most intelligent reply he could come up with.

"Turn me into a boy!" the 15 year old repeated, her brown eyes desperate, "I'll manage somehow and then he'll leave me alone! It should work!" he sweat dropped, Yoruichi beside him burst into laughter holding her sides as her hand repeatedly hit the table, the only reason he wasn't laughing was for the girl's sake.

"Yuzu-tan I don't think that will help…" he began slowly,

"It has to!"

"…Don't say I didn't warn you," Yoruichi grinning widely was because she wanted to see the outcome of what would be the outcome, he chuckled to himself as Yoruichi helped the girl get over her embarrassment and adjust to being a boy-the weekend went by very quickly and Monday came, "so you will be Yuzuki Shiba, a transfer Student from Hokkaido," Urahara said setting the things on the 'boy' hand, "good luck!"

"Hai!" even as a boy, the girl was radiant she-_he_ could be described as those 'beautiful boys' that placed a girl's beauty to shame _'I'm honestly worried'_ he thought watching Yuzu go. This could be seen as a challenge in Aizen's view and probably mentally scar the girl, he then sweat dropped, _'oh well…'_ she could be as stubborn as her siblings, he would just wait until things blew over.

"KISUKE-SAN!"

Or not. The girl…err _boy_ looked pale, he was shaking looking like he had ran as fast as he could. Apparently, Aizen was not bothered in the least by her change of gender, he had stared at her for a moment he said and then _"he smiled, it was evil! A…and then, then he locked me inside the broom closet and h…he started to…touch me inappropriately!"_ well, apparently Aizen was out for revenge and would come onto Yuzu more bluntly had she been a girl, things would have dragged out hadn't she nearly left him unable to have children and ran away..

But then again… "Aizen-san has no sense of morals, does he?" Yoruichi gave him a look, "there, there," he patted the _boy's_ head and held the need to say 'I told you so' because he had warned her. But then again, her thinking was naïve and then again Aizen-san's albeit obsessive and stalker-ish feelings were genuine. He would want to be with her regardless of gender, _'it seems that Yuzu-tan has yet to realize that he really just wants her'_ he thought wondering how the days to come would be like.

"!" jumping back, the Hollow crashed down where 'he' once stood _'oh no…!'_ with wide worried eyes the pregnant woman looked at the Hollow with horrified eyes, the tentacles sprayed leech-like creatures coated in green liquid. Appearing on front of the woman 'he' took the whole attack, "run!" the woman thanked 'him' and ran with her hand protectively over her abdomen. Yuzu grabbed the Hollow's mask and bashed it against the street concrete before it turned to dust, "ah…"

"What a scene," with a flinch 'he' turned to the burnet who calmly walked towards 'him' when his vision blurred, "and how reckless of you," black spots began to fill 'his' vision and Yuzu realized that the leeches were coated in poison. Aizen caught the boy before he hit the ground and frowned at the feverish state 'he' was in. "Oh? You're awake,"

"Hiie!" crawling back against the bed Yuzu felt 'his' heart jolt at the sight of the burnet who was in nothing more than pajama pants, a towel on his neck and shirtless, face going beet red, "what are you doing here!? And put a shirt on!" chocolate brown eyes gleamed in mirth, Yuzu paled as he took a step towards the bed, "w….what!?"

"This is my home and I dress as I please," this was bad, really, really bad. Yuzu knew that there was nothing that could get her out of this, the man straddled 'his' legs and grabbed 'him' by the scurf of the shirt as he leaned dangerously close to her face, "if you're so lively it means that you're fine now," everything spun and Yuzu felt suddenly sluggish _'the Hollow had Poison…_' she remembered falling forward, the man's cool skin felt really nice against her hot forehead, "or perhaps not,"

"Don't feel good…" 'he' panted that's when 'he' took notice that the shirt on 'his' body was bigger than 'his' size, _'I see, he must've changed my clothes'_ "…do whatever you want, it doesn't matter," Aizen perked up at that, "you're not going to stop no matter what I do…as I am now, you can do anything without a struggle from me…" his eyes narrowed, "so…" flinching as 'he' was suddenly pushed down on the bed, "Ite…" her head was spinning.

"You seem to be misunderstanding something," the burnet said, blinking with bleary feverish eyes the light hurt her eyes,

"How mean, to manhandle a sick person…"

"Wasn't it you who said otherwise a second ago?" a scowl pulled at 'his' lips, "as I said, you seem to be misunderstanding something" this caught 'his' attention, "you seem to believe that I want some petty revenge against Kurosaki Ichigo by using you and you are quite mistaken there," confusion shot through her, _'if its not that…then what does he want with me?'_ "it seems that you also believe that my actions are just means to disturb you, that is not the case either,"

"Then, why would you…?"

"You are naïve," Aizen stated, but an unusually gentle smile was pulling at his, "you underestimate your own being and your beauty," color gained 'his' cheeks, "while you are not mistaken that my purpose was to upset you because I did not understand the conflicting emotions that you roused within me, I came to understand and come into terms with what I felt," _'he can't be saying…'_ "you are naïve, you cannot see the many men who lay their eyes on you; I want you to think of only me, to be filled with my existence and thoughts of me until you cannot stay away, even if it means being selfish with you,"

"Why didn't you say anything…?"

"You would have ran to Urahara Kisuke as you usually do," flushing embarrassed knowing this was true, "if you want to reprimand me for my actions you are welcome to, however, I will not give up until I'm the one that you cannot live without," her face turned red, throwing the sheets over 'his' head.

"I'm sick, I want to sleep!" there was a chuckle from above her, but her heart was beating wildly in 'his' chest and then 'he' shivered from the cold, "s'cold," she mumbled, once again she was brought to sit up, his forehead touched 'his' and Aizen's hands were at the side of 'his' face,

"It seems that your temperature had lowered quite some, you should eat and drink the medicine Urahara Kisuke brought," giving a weak nod because she never liked being sick, for now 'he' would listen to what the burnet had to say as long as 'he' got better. But then, 'he' got emotional after eating "!" looking at the feverish boy in his bed,

"…Stay…" Yuzu begins to regret the words 'he' said, but seeing as the burnet placed a shirt on for her sake, she let him lay beside 'him' and hold 'him' "s'really warm," 'he' mumbled, the burnet stiffened and without warning the man was over 'him' claiming 'his' mouth with a kiss with tongue and all! "W…wh…wha…?" but before she could shove the burnet off, 'he' fainted. Her body feels sore, for a moment her stop hearts thinking that the burnet got away with robbing her innocence when she noticed.

She was back to normal, she was a girl again.

With drowsy eyes she blinks and noticed that the burnet was holding her as he had been last night, his arm around her waist and his other arm serving as a cushion for her neck and his hand on her head, his fingers tangling in her locks in a gentle caress, blinking as she looked at his neck, her bangs tickled her forehead and then noticed that the man's chin was resting on her head. The way he was holding her, it was as if he were afraid to her _'maybe he was saying the truth last night…'_ she thought.

The thing was that she sensed no lie in his words nor had she detected anything false about his smile, that was why she noticed when he was lying or being charming. She could see through his mask and manipulation something Urahara had praised her on so she wouldn't be fooled by the burnet. _'He was saying the truth…'_ as gullible and empathetic as she was, while she could be fooled by a lie from Rukia because they weren't malicious, there was something off about her words back then, but this man…he wasn't lying and she wasn't sure how she should react knowing that.

"Shihoin Yoruichi will be here soon," Aizen informed, Yuzu rubbed her eye as she sat on the bed her long below the waist wavy light caramel brown hair was messy and sticking out in odd angles on the top of her head, "how adorable," humming as she looked up the man leaned down, his hand caressed her cheek making color grow on them and he leaned in to claim her lips. She didn't fight him, shyly and unsurely responding because last night he had robbed her first one, and she had no idea how kissing worked.

"Ah…" now she didn't want to leave.

"Yu-tan ready to go?" she flinched at the man's voice, it was Yoruichi in her cat form. Yuzu gave a nod, the cat looked at the burnet who stepped away from the girl who crawled off the bed _'how cute'_ she thought, the shirt fit the girl loosely yet framed her body just in the right areas and could be easily mistaken as a dress, "how nice of you to not rob Yu-tan of her innocence Aizen," chocolate brown eyes glared at her as the girl blushed completely red, "ahahaha, how cute!"

"Y…Yoru…Yoruichi-san!"

Yoruichi had a feeling that things were about to change.

"KISUKE-SAN!"

Urahara Kisuke began to sweat, if Aizen harassed her again things weren't going to change anytime soon as Yoruichi had predicted, however, if something went _too far_ Isshin-san would surely have his head for his lack-of-worry in the whole ordeal. He had promised both Kurosaki males before their permanent transfer to Soul Society that he would protect and look after the girl as if she were his own and so far he was doing a great job; except the whole Aizen issue.

"Hm?" the girl hugged him tightly making him blink and looked down at her head, Jinta glared murderously at him, "what seems to be the problem? Did he assault you this time?" she shook her head, well she was certainly acting as if Aizen had. She was shaking, his grey eyes widened, _'could it be..?'_ he smiled as he returned the embrace, "I won't ask then," she was practically clinging onto him, but she never said a word.

"So what was yesterday about?" Yoruichi asked as she took a seat beside him watching the children go off to school.

"Yoruichi-san was right, things are about to change,"

Yuzu's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets at the person that sat up from the bed in the infirmary. Today Aizen suddenly collapsed in the middle of class, her reflexes kept him from hitting his head on the Desk and with the help of the male students they brought him to the infirmary and the school's nurse was out, she had stayed with him until now…he was a woman, "what…?" her brown eyes were wide as he groped his own breasts, "is this?"

"I…I don't know," Aizen as a woman was the walking definition of a seductive attractive woman that could compete with Rangiku-san, his-_her_ hair went mid-back while wavy his bangs framed his face the left side falling to his-_her_ shoulder and the right side fell to 'her' jaw and several strands falling over 'her' forehead, "y…you suddenly collapsed, Ochi-sensei is substituting class now," chocolate brown eyes narrowed darkly.

"Urahara Kisuke," was the hiss coming from the burnet as if the name itself was acid.

"Eh!?" well, the only one who would be able to do such a thing was Urahara. Yuzu watched on uneasily as the burnet grabbed the blonde Shinigami by the scurf of his shirt threatening to castrate him if he wasn't changed back. "L…let's not be hasty," she tried, but was ignored as the 'woman' smirked evilly, "eep!" pressed against the burnet now,

"Well, I wouldn't mind making love to her regardless of gender, there are so many useful objects that can make it possible," Yoruichi's jaw dropped at what was implied. Yuzu went completely red, "the one with the issue will be her…wouldn't it?" Yuzu's eyes grew as the 'woman' leaned in and nearly claimed her mouth with 'her' own.

"I have the antidote here!" she breathed out in relief as she was released, leaning against the wall looking pale a hand over her racing heartbeat, she was glad for the safe. "Y…Yuzu-tan?" Urahara sweat dropped at the trembling girl, _'he traumatized her'_ he thought when the girl flinched and once again caught Aizen before 'she' hit the ground painfully. "It seems that he was hasty in taking the antidote, he should wake in a few moments while the change takes place," the blonde informed.

She was unsure of how to process…

Yuzu looked out the window keeping an ear out on the lesson, it was her birthday and _he_ seemed to have forgotten. After the whole harassment the past 2 years, he forgets _now_. Now that he had gotten her attention, he didn't seem to care _'I misjudged…he wasn't serious after all'_ she thought flinching at the pain in her chest, it was a terrible throb and it wasn't physical. "Yuzu…are you okay?" she blinked in confusion looking at Midori, most of the Students including Ochi-sensei were looking at her,

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You're crying…" Midori said, her eyes widened as she noticed her vision blur and the sob that passed her lips.

"Ah…gomenasai," she stood so quickly the Desk nearly toppled over and she ran out of the Classroom, the tears began to slip faster now and she ran down the Hall despite the calls to her name. "it hurts…" turning sharply at the Hall, she ran down the stairs before jumping halfway down stumbling she hit the wall and staggered as she caught her footing and continued her path down the Hall as she gave another turn she hit the floor. "It hurts…" and it wasn't her fall.

Trembling as she struggled to stand, she collapsed again before laying their trying to catch her breath, 'it hurts' and it hurt her heart a lot. Struggling to stand again she crawled, her limbs trembling, "what…?" she flinched at the voice, her arm was grabbed as she was helped to stand, "you don't need to crawl—!" Aizen's eyes widened as her legs caved in, taken aback in the state she was in he caught her too late and fell to his knees with her, "what's the matter?" he brushed her hair back as his arm.

"Uh…" she didn't want him to see her like this, she didn't want him to know that she got like this because of him, she didn't want him to, "…hic…" chocolate brown eyes were wide at how she clung onto him, her hands clenched over his shirt to the point her hands bled even through the material of his shirt, she was shaking like a leaf. "W…why…?" she was nearly hyperventilating, "w…why…m…me?" his arms around her were painful, but she liked it _'maybe I'm turning into a masochist'_ she couldn't even laugh at her own silly thoughts.

One of his arms trailed down underneath her legs and carried her, that was how she found herself being pushed down in his bed and before she could say a word, his lips covered hers and she jolted as his tongue slipped into her mouth. But she cave in, every inch of her body was filled with him, her hand grasped his shoulder tightly and then his hand took hers. Her lidded eyes saw him tug off his tie and open his shirt as he pulled away, her pulse was racing…and so was his heart.

"Do you feel it?" he asked his forehead resting against hers, the hand that held hers trembled "even I can become like this," so many thoughts raced in her mind, his eyes were sorely focused in hers and the intensity in them made her want to look away ashamed that she ever doubted his feelings. "You…" he began, "are the only one that will every exist here," her hand was pressed closer to his chest, "the only one that ever has found a space here," that's right…Urahara had once spoke to Yoruichi about Aizen's feelings for her while she cooked, that the obsessive behavior he displayed was because he probably never had anyone to genuinely love and will probably go overboard in ways that could frighten her.

But if he wasn't as blunt and honest as he was…it wouldn't make him the man she fell in love with.

Despite his past, people are capable of changing, of being saved if they're given the opportunity…

…she wouldn't put his chance to waste.

Her eyes fluttered shut as her hand reached forward to pull him closer as he deepened the kiss, his hand that held hers turned it and their fingers laced together. In the dark, barely lit room only the sound of their uneven breathing and the mattress creaking and whispers of love could be heard; throughout the afternoon and the whole night. Urahara Kisuke looked at the squirming girl sitting on front of him formally, Yoruichi sat beside him and he thought it was enough torture.

"So in the end you slept with him huh?" she turned red to the ears _'how cute'_ "aah, what would Isshin-san say when he hears that his daughter was deflowered?" she flinched, Yoruichi kept a serious face, but he could tell she was amused by it all, "or Ichigo…I must say that Aizen-san's future doesn't look bright," he said tapping his chin with his fan, "but then, there is Kuchiki-san and Matsumoto-san in the addition of Kurosaki-san…no, it seems you'll be left a widow before marriage Yuzu-tan,"

"K…Kisuke-san…!" she looked pitiful, they burst into laughter as she weakly glared at them, "its not funny~!" she cried.

"You make it too easy Yuzu-tan!" he chirped, he then snapped his fan open and leaned in close earning a wide-eyed surprise look from her and he smiled mysteriously, "so tell me something that's been itching my curiosity," she hummed in confusion, his lips curled up as his eyes danced with mirth, "was he really good?" her face colored red in less than 2 seconds and he laughed, "so innocent!" he would expect no less of her, even after having intimacy her innocence remained intact.

"Don't patronize me!"


End file.
